News
(2009 02 05) Ewavr built a CHDK version for G9 1.00i - please test and report back here * (2009 01 31) The CHDK Forum was down for a few hours for critical maintenance. It's back now. * (2009 01 30) Now the autobuild builds fi2 files (so dryos people can now also use the "firmware update method"). One step closer to 1.0.0 :) (Forum link) * (2009 01 19) Soon need prescriptions for CHDK? Read about it here. Thanks for that comment! Also, the CHDK team wishes everyone a happy new year - PhyrePhoX * (2009 01 05) The forum is available again ! * (2009 01 04) The forum is down. Watch this space for news. * (2008 12 06) CHDK will be part of the 25c3!!! Come and join, read more about it here. * (2008 12 06) Porting of the [[SD30|'Ixus iZoom / SD30']] is done, it's now in the autobuild * (2008 11 25) Porting of the A1000 has begun http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,2654.msg24941/topicseen.html#msg24941 * (2008 11 23) SDM 1.75 released Digiscoping, G9, A590, ixus50 and ixus75 support. * (2008 11 19) A590 now in the autobuild * (2008 11 18) PowerShot G9 and Ixus80/SD1100 now in the autobuild * (2008 11 15) French translation for autobuild * (2008 11 13) The IXUS75/SD750 now is included in the autobuild. get it while it's hot! * (2008 10 27) SDM 1.74a released Bug fixes. * (2008 10 22) SDM 1.74 released RAW images may be uploaded, renamed, converted to DNG and automatically viewed as slide-show with Picasa using USB link or card-reader. * (2008 10 22) A590IS porting is now available in beta * (2008 10 20) Old, probably not known to many: CHDK channel in server: freenode.net/#chdk or JAVA - come chat with the devs or ask questions... * (2008 10 04) First canon firmware update (*.fi2 file) spotted in the wild (Forum link) * (2008 10 04) New: Dedicated Bugtracker for CHDK We now have a dedicated Bugtracker for CHDK where you can also submit feature requests (Forum link & wiki) * (2008 09 27) SX110 dumped (Forum link) * (2008 09 14) Read more about it here (this will update during the next days) * (2008 09 09) Some EOS 40D breakthroughs, movie mode possible. Example movie and more information on the 40D page. * (2008 09 02) SX100 IS with Firmware 1.00b is finally ported and in the Autobuild tree! * (2008 08 22) SD1100IS (fw 100c) chdk-allbest: first alpha build available (Forum link) * (2008 08 10) SD770IS dumped (Forum link) * (2008 08 08) A590IS dumped (Forum link) * (2008 08 08) CHDK for IXUS 750 (SD550) (Firmwares 1.0F & 1.0G) available as Autobuild * (2008 08 06) CHDK for IXUS 960IS (SD950) available in latest (experimental) "Juciphox branch" Autobuild * (2008 08 04) Autobuild for new experimental "Juciphox branch" now available - now with Thermometer! * (2008 07 19) additional NTSC SD550 dumped * (2008 07 15) A420 dumped and waiting for contributors. * (2008 07 10) SX100 IS is finally ported! * (2008 06 06) SD400 (IXUS 50) is finally ported! * (2008 06 06) SD600 porting is now available in beta * (2008 05 27) CHDK on Hack A Day * (2008 05 22) Some kind of roadmap for chdk has been created, vote on features: link * (2008 05 09) CHDK on XatakaFoto (Spanish) * (2008 05 08) additional NTSC SD550 dumped * (2008 05 08) CHDK on Photojojo * (2008 05 07) CHDK on Lifehacker - again ;) * (2008 04 21) SD30 dumped * (2008 04 16) New version of the Spanish language file for the AllBest Build #50.Spanish2 * (2008 04 12) A430 dumped * (2008 04 10) A450 officially ported * (2008 04 10) For all creatives of you, we`ve created a little competition to show you how multi-faceted CHDK can be. [http://www.wirklemms.de/chdk/forum/viewtopic.php?t=115 Be invited to join in and send us your '] (fantastic????) results. (Of course, guests are also invited). Have Fun! ('in German) * (2008 04 09) SD600 dumped * (2008 04 09) New version of the Slovak language file for the AllBest Build #50 * (2008 04 08) SD750 dumped * (2008 04 08) S5IS is finally ported! * (2008 04 07) CHDK on Wired and Lifehacker * (2008 04 07) AllBest Czech language Build 49 * (2008 04 07) AllBest french language Build 50 * (2008 04 06) AllBest Italian language NOW available! * (2008 04 06) SD550 dumped * (2008 04 03) New Motion/Lightning Detection and Motion Detection Video scripts for the Canon A640 optimized for the AllBest build (other scripts also revised and updated) Scripts for Canon A640. * (2008 03 27) Allbest Build #48 released, available on the new Experimental Releases "AutoBuild" download area. Added RAW & MB space left w customizable warning limits, 12/24 clock w seconds, Customizable AutoISO, Custom User Menu, Zoom w Video for cameras without, etc. See Build 48 History for full list. * (2008 03 15) TX-1 IDA Labels List http://www.zshare.net/download/9030143c062f0c/ for quick comparison to similar routines in other cameras. * (2008 03 12) TX-1 Firmware Dumped http://www.zshare.net/download/8830648da10fa6/ * (2008 03 09) 'StereoData Maker' version 1.50 released Downloads#SDM-CHDK_.28StereoData_Maker.29 * This section is in a scrolling pane for a long time now, there is no need to edit it for brevity anymore. All old news back to day-one should be reinstated so that people can use this as a time-line, as well as seeing some of the amazing new things that CHDK can do at a glance. Not to mention all the valuable links that are getting lost when editing this section. (to the editor that is truncating this section: remove this comment after you have read it) * (2008 02 27) AllBest Build 37 released http://malbe.nm.ru/chdk/ & http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,645.0.html * (2008 02 25) SD800IS porting is now available in beta * (2008 02 25) A530 porting is now available in beta * (2008 02 22) New "Camera Features Chart". Cross-reference of each model and its new capabilities. (Camera-tester's input requested.) * (2008 02 15) German language-file (beta) for allbest build 31 German_allbest * (2008 02 13) Firmware dump and first (early) beta port available for SD450 (IXUS 55) * (2008 02 10) AllBest Build 31 released http://malbe.nm.ru/chdk/ * (2008 02 02) A550 porting is now available in beta * (2008 01 31) Firmware of A650IS is available * (2008 01 16) The CHDK-related article published in the Feb.'08 issue of Popular Science magazine! * (2008 01 10) 2 new dumps for the ixus850_sd800_100e and the ixus70_sd1000_102a * (2008 01 09) G9 Firmware dumped! * Hotpixels removal in AllBest build ?! Read this http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Suggestions#About_dead.2Fhot_pixels_on_the_ccd and check it out! * (2007 12 06)New Author: AllBest! Has just set a new record in CHDK! [http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,101.0.html ] * (2007 12 05) SD500 1.01b build is available (Read "this thread" for latest details and downloads.) * (2007 12 04) EWAVR discovers and implements F-Stop Override, giving 3 new F-stops of f/9.0, f/10.0 and f/11.0! See EWAVR's "experimental builds" on the Downloads Page * (2007 12 01) New High-Speed Shutter and High-Speed Flash Sync taken to new heights! Shutter speeds with flash-sync up to 1/10,000th of a second! Use widest apertures too! See thread one and two at the new CHDK Forum (Don't miss the sample images!) (Update: Speeds up to 1/64,000 have been found!) * A540 beta build is apparently available (and has been since Nov 19?) * (2007 11 26) 15 sec exposure limit beaten: Fingalo's build and Microfunguy's build are able to perform up to 65" exposures * The new CHDK-dedicated discussion forum. Check it out. * (2007 11 25) S5IS Firmware dumped! See S5IS for progress. * (2007 11 20) CHDK for SD700 1.01b ported!. Beta v4 now available * (2007 11 04) A720IS Firmware dumped! But see the Developers page for the problem * (2007 11 02) SD300 CHDK port has started! *1GIG Video Limit Beaten! With 1-99 Video Compression levels! For camera makes and models currently being tested, see EWAVR's download links on the Downloads Page. *CHDK Logo Contest? Submit yours. * Remote Cable-Release Via USB! (A610/20/30/40, A710, S2 IS and S3 IS only, so far. See Microfunguy's Stereo-Data-Maker and Fingalo's Special-Builds, below.) * CHDK now with Motion Detection! * CHDK Successfully ported to a Digic III Camera, the PowerShot G7, see this discussion thread. * (2007 10 28) Revised A570is build released (link to download page). * (2007 10 28) Some Progress on S5 porting! Category:CHDK Category:Development